Un voyage pour tout changer
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Léna, 11 ans, et Altaïs, 18 ans, frère et soeurs, décident de voyager dans le passé pour que l'histoire soit différente. Leur objectif: donner une famille à Tom Jedusor, pour qu'il ne devienne pas Voldemort. Pour cela, ils ont un plan: adopter l'enfant le plus tôt possible et lui apprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal. Suite du résumé a l'intérieur.
1. Résumé

Fanfiction

Un voyage pour tout changer

Léna, 11 ans, et Altaïs, 18 ans, frère et soeurs, décident de voyager dans le passé pour que l'histoire soit différente. Leur objectif: donner une famille à Tom Jedusor, pour qu'il ne devienne pas Voldemort. Pour cela, ils ont un plan: adopter l'enfant le plus tôt possible et lui apprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal. et pour cette quête, rien ne leur sera jamais plus utile que leur connaissance du futur

Une 20aine de chapitres

Epoque: Tom Jedusor et un peu avant (1930-37); Maraudeurs

Personnages: OCs, T. Jedusor,


	2. Présentation des personnages

**Présentation des personnages**

* * *

Né le: 18/03/1988

Nom: Black (Nom d'emprunt: Adams)

Prénom(s): Altaïs Regulus

Maison: Poufsouffle

Age: 18 ans

Famille: Sirius Black (père, décédé); Alyne Black, née Smith (mère); Aléna Black (soeur, 11 ans)

Amis: Aïsha Call, Devon Finnigan, Christopher "Chris" Call

Surnoms: Al', Alt', Alty, 'Taïs

* * *

Née le: 12/02/95

Nom: Black (Nom d'emprunt: Adams)

Prénom(s): Alena Athéna

Maison: Gryffondor

Age: 11 ans

Famille: Sirius Black (père, décédé); Alyne Black, née Smith (mère); Altaïs Black (frère, 18 ans)

Amis: Orion Black, Camille Potter

Surnoms: Al', 'Léna…

* * *

Né le: 31/12/1930

Nom de naissance: Jedusor

Nom d'usage: Adams

Prénoms: Tom Elvis

Age: Nouveau-né

Maison future: Serpentard

Famille adoptive: Altaïs Adams (père); Alena Adams (tante)

Amis: John Lupin, Alya Jones

Surnom: Tommy


	3. Chapitre 1: Deux voyageurs

Londres, 31 décembre 1930, 22h30

Un orphelinat domine une sombre ruelle, le genre d'endroit où l'on ne voudrait mettre les pieds sous aucun prétexte. C'est pourtant devant cette vieille bâtisse lugubre qu'apparaissent deux silhouettes: Altaïs et Aléna Adams, respectivement âgés de dix-huit et onze ans. Altaïs, le plus grand, est un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, luisant à la lueur de pleine lune, leur donnant un éclat mystique, il arbore par ailleurs, des yeux bleu nuit; les gens s'accordent à dire qu'Altaïs a "hérité" de la chevelure de sa mère et du regard profond de son père. Sa soeur , Aléna, une petite brune aux yeux bleus aussi clair qu'une belle journée d'été, possède quant à elle les cheveux de son père et les yeux de sa mère. Autrement dit, le contraire de son frère. Ils sont complémentaires l'un de l'autre, c'est ce que leur a dit un ami de leur père, dont je tairai le nom pour le moment.

Pour l'heure, et c'est ce qui nous intéresse, ils se dirigent vers l'orphelinat Wool's:

-" Taïs ? Questionne Aléna en regardant son frère.

\- Oui, Léna ? Lui répond le jeune homme à l'allure assurée, remarquant une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de sa soeur.

\- Ne devrait-on pas s'installer avant d'aller à l'orphelinat ? Histoire de ne pas se retrouver à la rue avec un bébé sur les bras."

Altaïs étouffe un petit rire et lance un sourire à la fillette qui se tient à ses côtés, appréciant la justesse de ses paroles. Ils n'ont, en effet, nulle part où aller. Adopter le nouveau-né dès maintenant ne serait pas très judicieux, quel avenir pourrait-il offrir à l'enfant sans un toit pour le loger?

_ Tu as raison Aléna, chuchote le plus âgé en passant une main fraternelle dans les cheveux bruns, noirs dans la nuit, de la petite fille. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'y pensais, nous allons en premier lieu trouver une maison et la rendre aussi familière et chaleureuse que faire se peut. C'est juste que… Le jeune homme hésite, laissant son regard s'égarer sur la menaçante silhouette de Wool's. Je voulais d'abord, en quelque sorte, le voir.

Alena hoche la tête, pensive et tire sur la manche de la veste de son frère afin de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. De longues recherches de domicile les attendent et il ne faut pas perdre de temps, chaque minute compte. Altaïs se laisse entraîner, souriant à nouveau devant la vivacité de sa jeune soeur, se disant qu'il a bien fait de l'emmener avec lui.

Alors que l'orphelinat Wool's s'efface lentement derrière eux, le jeune homme se retourne une dernière fois, laissant échapper un soupir.

_ A très bientôt Tom Jedusor.


	4. Chapitre 2: L'arrivée

Chapitre 2: L'arrivée

 _Quelques jours plus tard, centre de Londres, milieu de matinée,_

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Altaïs et de sa soeur, et bien qu'ils aient réussis, grâce au destin, à trouver un lieu pour vivre, il reste le soucis des revenus. En effet, si aucun loyer ne leur sera demandé en raison de l'état d'abandon évident de la maison qu'ils ont réquisitionnée (seule une nombreuse famille de cafard et ses voisines les punaises de lit hantaient les lieux lorsque le frère et la soeur avaient passé le pas de la porte), la nourriture ne risque certainement pas de transplaner gentiment sur leur table chaque soir. De plus, il faut au alibi au jeune homme pour préserver le secret de sa nature de sorcier et trouver un emploi dans le monde moldu lui paraît à ce stade, la meilleure des options envisageables.

De même, il doit trouver un appartement pour trois personnes, dont un bébé, pas trop loin de la gare de King's Cross. Il doit aussi ouvrir un compte à Gringotts pour sa sœur, un pour lui et un pour Tom, en prévision de sa future scolarité à Poudlard, ainsi qu'un compte commun, au nom d'Adams (utiliser leur véritable nom, Black, serait bien trop risqué). Il doit également inscrire sa sœur a Poudlard, bien que pour cela, envoyer un hibou au directeur devrait être suffisant. Et enfin, il faudrait également qu'il trouve une histoire plausible pour expliquer leur présence ici.

Telles sont les pensées d'Altaïs Black, nouvellement Adams, alors qu'il se rend au rendez-vous fixé avec la directrice de l'orphelinat Wool's, orphelinat dans lequel, environ une semaine plus tôt, Tom Jedusor est né. Il est présentement 10h30 et le jeune homme a rendez-vous à 11h, ce qui signifie qu'il lui reste environ une demi-heure pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous et trouver la directrice de l'établissement. La vieille femme avait choisi de rencontrer l'aspirant tuteur dans un café.

Altaïs finit par arriver à destination. Heureusement, il a pensé, avant de partir, à s'habiller comme un moldu. Il n'était pas sûr que Mrs Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat, aurait apprécié de le voir arriver avec une robe. En plus de le faire passer pour un excentrique, si ce n'est un fou, cela lui aurait, non seulement, probablement ôté toute crédibilité mais aussi toute chance d'arriver à ses fins, à savoir, voir le jeune Jedusor en vue de lancer une procédure d'adoption. Il s'approche de la table où l'attend une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, coiffée d'un chignon serré qui, honnêtement, lui donne l'air plus sévère qu'autre chose. Étrangement, en regardant son interlocutrice, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de penser au professeur McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose au collège Poudlard mais également, à son époque, ou ce qu'il en restait au moment où il l'a quittée en emmenant sa petite sœur, directrice de l'établissement. C'est l'intervention de la vieille moldue qui tire soudainement Altaïs de ses pensées, l'obligeant à brusquement se tourner vers elle

"_ Êtes-vous Mr Adams ?

Le jeune homme, tentant de ne pas perdre contenance, s'approche un peu plus de la table afin de lui répondre.

_ Oh, désolé, je ne vous avais pas vue, ment-il Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous devez être Mrs Cole, c'est bien cela ?

Altaïs essaye tant bien que mal de prendre un ton adulte afin d'ajouter à la crédibilité de sa demande, quelques années supplémentaires, qu'il n'a pas.

_ En effet. Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas là, la raison de ce rendez-vous. Bien qu'il s'y attende, la sécheresse clairement visible dans la voix de cette femme surprend le sorcier qui sent son coeur s'accélérer.

_ Hum, oui, veuillez excuser mon égarement, bafouille-t-il quelque peu pris au dépourvu. Alors, voilà, j'aimerais adopter l'un de vos pensionnaires, explique-t-il avec aplomb.

_ Lequel ? Il y en a tellement, demande sèchement la vieille dame

"Cette femme déteste clairement chacun des orphelins dont elle a la charge. Pas étonnant que Tom ait mal tourné, s'il a été détesté toute sa vie." Songe Altaïs, en réprimant un rictus agacé. Le jeune homme prend quelque secondes afin de réfléchir à une réponse convaincante.

_ Tom Jedusor, répond-il Je crois savoir qu'il est né il y a peu dans votre établissement.

_ En effet. Sa mère est morte environ une heure après sa naissance. Juste le temps de lui donner un nom, et elle était morte,dit la directrice sans plus d'expression que si elle avait coupé une tranche de rôti pour se la servir. Mais vous m'avez l'air un peu jeune pour adopter un enfant, qui plus est un nouveau né, enchaîne-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Altaïs est rassuré,cette femme ne semble pas vouloir l'empêcher à tout prix d'adopter l'enfant, au contraire: seul son jeune âge (dix-huit ans) semble être un frein à son accord, ce qui, entre-nous pourrait très bien se régler d'un coup de polynectar...

_ Certes, mais j'ai de l'expérience avec les enfants: mon père est mort quand j'avais 8 ans et j'ai quasiment élevé ma sœur. Il n'est pas certain de cet argument, mais après tout, il n'a rien à perdre.

_ Je vois, dit son interlocutrice d'un petit air pincé.

_ Y a-t-il un problème ? Questionne Altaïs de nouveau angoissé.

_ Non mais comprenez moi…Je ne peux pas laisser un bébé de quelques jours chez n'importe qui.

"Ah, alors visiblement elle y tient quand même un tout petit peu à ces enfants." Pense Altaïs. "A moins que cela soit juste pour se dédouaner en cas de problème…"

_ Oui, bien sur. Je comprends, dit-il d'un ton entendu Que diriez-vous d'un autre rendez-vous, dans quelques semaines ? Le temps que je m'installe. Le jeune homme sent qu'il lui faut encore un temps de réflexion et trop d'entrain paraîtrait également suspect.

_ Comment cela, "le temps que vous vous installiez" ? S'exclame la dame en exorbitant ses grands yeux globuleux.

Altaïs déglutit, sa maudite franchise! Toujours à lui jouer des tours… Enfin, à présent il en a soit trop, soit trop peu dit.

_ Et bien, c'est que je viens d'arriver et je n'ai, pour l'instant, ni revenus, ni endroit où vivre. Sans compter que je dois inscrire ma sœur au collège. Explique-t-il en appréhendant la suite de la discussion.

_ Et bien, dans ce cas, recontactez-moi lorsque vous aurez un travail, ainsi qu'un logement.

Au ton de sa voix, la femme insinue clairement qu'elle ne croit pas Altaïs capable de trouver un logement assez grand pour trois personnes, dont un bébé de quelques semaines, dans un court délai tout du moins

_ Très bien, tranche Altaïs,vexé.

Le jeune homme se lève et fait face à son aînée, bombant le torse pour se donner de l'assurance Je vous prouverais que j'en suis capable, déclare-t-il

_ Ah ? J'attends donc de voir ça. Réplique la plus âgée avec une pointe de sarcasme. Ne venez pas vous plaindre que cette tâche est au dessus de vos capacités. Ajoute-t-elle, donnant à Altaïs de fortes envies de meurtre.

_ Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Décide-t-il tentant de cacher son mépris.

_ Je le crois aussi. Répond la femme en resserrant son chignon.

Altaïs se lève, récupère sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et, avant de partir, se retourne une dernière fois.

_ Je vous jure que vous allez regretter de m'avoir sous-estimé." Lance-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'élance dans la rue, mettant autant de distance entre lui et la directrice de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'il est certain d'être hors de sa vue, il rejoint une ruelle isolée et, après un bref regard circulaire,transplane.

°o0o°

Quelques heures plus tard,

Altaïs, aussitôt rentré, raconte à sa sœur Aléna comment s'est déroulé le rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire plutôt bien au début et ensuite… et bien on peut dire que les choses ont légèrement dégénéré. Bien que le rendez-vous lui ait pris une bonne partie de la matinée, Altaïs a essayé de ne pas traîner en rentrant, principalement pour ne pas inquiéter sa sœur. Il aurait aimé lui acheter quelque chose avant de rentrer mais, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis en voyant l'heure tourner, et, surtout, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

Après tout, à époque à laquelle ils se trouvent, Grindelwald est au sommet de sa puissance, les sorciers vivent dans la peur et, de toute façon, il a beau savoir que sa sœur est capable de se défendre (l'ayant vue plusieurs fois mettre en pratique les quelques sortilèges de défense simples qu'il lui a enseigné), on est jamais trop prudent. Encore plus quand, comme lui et, dans une moindre mesure, Alena, on a grandit en pleine guerre, dans la peur de voir mourir ses proches.

Il se souviendra toute sa vie, du jour où sa mère lui a dit que son père, alors recherché pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis, était mort.


	5. Chapitre 3: L'adoption

Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: L'adoption**

 _6 mois plus tard,_

De nombreuses choses se sont passées depuis que nous avons laissé Altaïs et Alena dans leur maison provisoire, il y a quelques temps.

En premier lieu, le frère et la sœur ont trouvé un appartement qui correspond à ce qu'ils cherchent suffisamment grand, bien placé, chaleureux. Le cinq pièces dont ils ont fait l'acquisition comporte une cuisine spacieuse, une salle de bain fonctionnelle, un petit salon agrémenté d'un poêle à bois et trois chambres. Bien qu'au début, seules deux seront utilisées, respectivement par Altaïs et Alena. Le jeune Tom Jedusor prendra la troisième lorsqu'il sera suffisamment grand.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, Altaïs doit aller le chercher en fin d'après-midi, vers 17h. En effet, après plusieurs rendez-vous avec Mrs Cole, cette dernière a fini par constater que le jeune homme est digne de confiance et consent donc à lancer la procédure d'adoption du bébé. Altaïs s'est alors empressé d'acheter un lit de bébé, qu'il a installé dans sa chambre.

Trois mois auparavant, il a trouvé un emploi dans une librairie moldue à quelques pâtés de maison de leur nouveau logement. Le petit commerce ne paye pas de mine avec ses étagères en désordre et les volutes de poussière qui paresseusement s'élèvent dans la pièce à chacun des mouvements du jeune homme. Une douce odeur de papier froissé règne dans la boutique, imprégnant les mains d'Altaïs à chaque fois qu'il range une nouvelle commande et à chaque fin de journée, ses mains sont bleuies par l'encre du stylo fuyant qu'il utilise pour noter chaque vente et enregistrer chaque ouvrage lors des arrivages une fois par semaine. Mais malgré cela, Altaïs n'aurait jamais cherché ailleurs après avoir mis les pieds dans cette petite librairie. Peut-être est-ce le souvenir des étagères branlantes de la librairie Fleury & Bott qui l'attire dans ce lieu? Peut-être est-ce juste par mélancolie des temps heureux qu'étaient ceux de ses études à Poudlard? Nul ne le sait.

Et comme deux bonheurs n'arrivent jamais seuls, le professeur Dippet, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard,a, suite à la demande expresse d'Altaïs, accepté d'y inscrire sa jeune sœur (celle-ci ne figurant évidemment pas sur le registre de l'année en cours… c'est fou ce genre d'aléa qui survient lorsque l'on joue avec le temps!). Le sorcier n'a vu aucune objection au fait d'accueillir la fillette, bien qu'il s'est montré très intrigué par la situation des deux jeunes gens.

Aussitôt la réponse obtenue, Altaïs a emmené sa sœur sur le Chemin de Traverse. Inutile de préciser qu'Alena a été enchantée de cette journée de shopping, et plus particulièrement à l'idée d'avoir enfin sa propre baguette. Jusqu'à présent, elle utilisait, en cas d'extrême nécessité, celle de son frère et, de temps en temps, avant leur départ, celle de sa mère.

Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme a toute autre chose en tête. A commencer par: _Comment tout faire pour laisser croire à Dumbledore que Tom a pas été adopté ? Autrement dit, comment cacher à un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps, que l'histoire est sur le point d'être irrémédiablement chamboulée?_ Car, si Altaïs est sûr d'une chose, c'est bien que Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre que Tom a été adopté sans qu'il le sache et ait son mot à dire. S'il a appris une chose, au cours des années passées à étudier le passé de Tom, c'est que la surveillance et la méfiance de Dumbledore à l'égard du jeune garçon n'ont eu que des conséquences négatives.

En effet, Altaïs ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si, au lieu de le surveiller sans cesse, Dumbledore avait aidé Tom, les choses se seraient probablement passées autrement. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas étonnant que Tom ait si mal tourné, la première fois. On ne lui a jamais fait confiance. Les autres enfants le détestaient à cause de sa différence. Dumbledore l'a surveillé pendant toute sa scolarité, voire peut-être même après. Certes, ses professeurs l'admiraient et sûrement le respectaient-il. Mais lui faisaient-ils confiance ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

C'est à ce genre de choses que pense Altaïs, tout en se dirigeant vers l'orphelinat Wool's où, après plus de six mois d'attente, il va (enfin) pouvoir rencontrer Tom. En arrivant sur place, il remarque, qu'en six mois, l'endroit n'a pas changé: toujours le même bâtiment sinistre dominant une ruelle, sinistre, elle aussi.

C'est seulement une fois arrivé sur place, qu'Altaïs réalise ce qu'il s'apprête à faire: réécrire l'histoire… De façon radicale et, surtout, définitive. En effet, une fois Tom adopté, il ne lui sera plus possible de revenir en arrière.

Le jeune Adams prend son courage à deux mains et frappe de son poing et avec résolution, le lourd portail de métal. Trois coups secs, qui résonnent pendant ce qui, pour Altaïs, paraît être des heures alors qu'il ne s'écoule en réalité que quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes, entre le moment où Altaïs frappe et celui où une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, vient lui ouvrir.

Nous allons nous intéresser à leur conversation qui mérite, ma foi, toute notre attention

_ "Oui ? Vous êtes ?" Demande la jeune femme.

Altaïs est surpris de voir à quel point la personne qui se tient en face de lui est jeune. _Elle doit à peine avoir mon âge…_ Songe-t-il.

_ "Je m'appelle Altaïs Adams, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mrs Cole, à 17h,explique-t-il. Et vous; vous êtes ?"

Elle semble surprise qu'un jeune homme comme Altaïs, qui, avouons le clairement, est loin d'être désagréable à regarder, s'intéresse à elle, une simple employée

_ "Je...Euh…" Elle s'adresse à lui en rougissant "Je m'appelle Crystal. Crystal Evans"

Altaïs la détaille. Blonde, les yeux d'un bleu limpide. Il a l'impression que la jeune femme en face de lui est un parfait mélange entre sa sœur et lui.

_ "Et bien, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Crystal", dit doucement Altaïs perdu dans l'océan des yeux de la jeune femme, rêveur et contemplatif.

_ "Dites ? Vous n'aviez pas un rendez-vous ?" Demande finalement Crystal en tortillant nerveusement une de ses mèches couleur blé et un brin amusée.

_ "Oui, je m'égare… constate le jeune homme en secouant la tête. _Mon vieux ce n'est pas le moment de compter fleurette à une demoiselle, aussi jolie soit elle..._ Pouvez-vous appeler Mrs Cole ?" Lui demande Altaïs avec courtoisie.

_ "Oui, bien sûr, Mrs Cole ?! Votre rendez-vous de 17h est arrivé! Crie-t-elle.

_ "D'accord Crystal, merci, j'arrive! Répond sur le même ton, une voix qu'Altaïs identifie comme étant celle de la directrice de l'orphelinat.

Et, effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, la vieille femme apparaît devant lui.

_ "Mr Adams ? Vous avez changé, en bien, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus" déclare-t-elle de son habituel ton sec.

_"Je l'espère bien, lui répond le jeune-homme sur le même ton, quoiqu'un peu plus enjoué que son interlocutrice.

Altaïs détaille la directrice avec attention. Si lui paraît plus vieux (et de fait, il a presque 19 ans), elle n'a absolument pas changé. Peut-être quelques rides supplémentaires, mais c'est tout.

_"Bon et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? Intervient la plus âgée. Crystal ?"

_"Oui Mrs Cole ? Répond la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

_"Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, merci" la congédie Mrs Cole.

_"Oui Mrs…" commence doucement Crystal en hochant la tête et en s'orientant vers un des couloirs de la vieille bâtisse.

_ "Attendez !" S'écrit Altaïs, coupant la jeune femme dans son élan, peu satisfait qu'elle parte. "Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas rester ?" Questionne-t-il.

_"Peut-être parce que cette conversation ne la concerne point ? Répond sèchement Mrs Cole en tapant du pied avec agacement.

_"Cela vous dérange-t-il à ce point, que de la laisser participer à notre conversation ? De plus, je suis sûr que ses conseils me seront très utiles et que Mrs Evans a de l'expérience avec les enfants." Affirme Altaïs, se fiant à son intuition (et à son coeur qui bat étrangement plus vite que d'ordinaire).

Crystal, surprise par les propos du jeune homme, et (elle ne se l'avouera certainement jamais) un peu flattée par ceux-ci, rougit en pensant qu'il n'a pas tord du tout. Peut-être cela se voit-il sur son visage qu'elle est mère?

_"Hum...En effet, j'ai un fils de deux ans. Il s'appelle Karl." Prend-elle la liberté de répondre, sondant le visage de Mrs Cole en quête d'une approbation.

_"Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit, s'exclame Altaïs avec une pointe de fierté. Mais passons. Cela vous dérangerait-il d'aller à l'intérieur ? Il commence à faire un peu frais, ajoute-t-il en sentant un frisson le parcourir de part en part.

_"Non, bien sûr. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer la chambre du petit" Dit-elle sur le même ton qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est-à-dire dénué d'une quelconque émotion positive.

 _Je me demande si, elle-même, a des enfants,_ songe Altaïs. _Elle aussi froide et chaleureuse qu'une pierre tombale._

Altaïs suis la directrice jusque dans une pièce des plus nues, contenant, en tout et pour tout, une armoire toute simple, et un lit de bébé. La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est que cette chambre semble être la même que celle où, bien des années plus tard, Dumbledore rencontrera Tom (ou rencontra, selon le point de vue).

Altaïs n'ose pas s'approcher, intimidé. Sans doute a-t-il peur de réveiller Tom.

Crystal, qui finalement, les a suivis, et a vécu la même chose, que ce qu'éprouve à l'instant Altaïs, à la naissance de Karl, s'approche de lui et lui pose simplement une main sur l'épaule. Ce simple geste, qui n'est en fin de compte pas grand chose, suffit pourtant à apaiser les peurs du jeune homme, qui ose enfin s'approcher. Il se penche au dessus du berceau et détaille Tom. A seulement 6 mois, on peut déjà deviner qu'il ne fera qu'embellir, en grandissant: d'épais cheveux bruns, des traits fins frisant la , Altaïs en est sur, Tom fera craquer bien des filles, plus tard (et peut-être même, certains garçons).

Altaïs se penche, passe une main dans le dos de Tom, l'autre sous sa tête et soulève doucement le bébé, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Et c'est toujours avec Tom dans les bras, qu'il rejoint Crystal et Mrs Cole, demandant, en chuchotant s'ils peuvent, à présent, finaliser la procédure d'adoption.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la vieille femme acquiesce et invite le jeune homme à la suivre vers son bureau quelques couloirs plus loin.

 _OooO_

 _Quelques heures plus tard,_

Altaïs est de retour dans l'appartement qu'il partage avec sa sœur et, cette fois, il n'est pas seul. En effet, il a ramené Tom avec lui. Il trouve l'appartement sombre et silencieux et comprends que sa sœur ne l'a pas attendu pour aller se coucher et décide donc de faire de même. près avoir installé Tom dans le lit à barreaux dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se couche à son tour.

 _OooO_

 _Le lendemain matin, 9h,_

Altaïs est réveillé par des bruits dans l'appartement.

Attendez, on rembobine. Des bruits ? Dans l'appartement ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Altaïs tourne la tête et voit qu'il est...9h !? Mince! Il va être en retard à la librairie!.

Vous l'aurez compris, Altaïs panique complètement...Avant de se rappeler nous sommes Dimanche et que, donc, il ne travaille pas. Il se lève, vérifie que Tom dors toujours et sors de la chambre. Il rejoint sa sœur dans la cuisine et, après lui avoir fraternellement ébouriffé les cheveux, s'assoit en face d'elle afin d'engager la conversation en riant.

_"Et bah alors, tu m'as pas attendu, hier soir ?"

Alena, lève son nez de son bol et après avoir aplati ses cheveux, lui saute au cou.

_"Altaïs ! s'écrit-elle.

Hey, moins fort, petite sœur. Tu vas réveiller Tom. Lui sourit-il, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

_Tom est la ? Tu as réussi ? S'exclame-t-elle, faisant fi de la demande, pourtant appropriée, de son frère.

_ Oui, il est là répond le jeune homme en reposant sa jeune sœur sur le sol et détachant ses bras de son cou. Et donc oui, j'ai réussi, ajoute-t-il peinant à réprimer la joie qu'il éprouve depuis la veille au soir.

_ Je peux le voir ? Dis, je peux ? Questionne Alena en sautillant sur place, excitée.

_ Oui, si tu veux. Il est dans ma chambre. Concède Altaïs. Mais, fais attention, il dort." Prévient-il. _Ce qui tient d'ailleurs du miracle..._

Mais Alena est tellement impatiente de rencontrer Tom, qu'elle n'a probablement pas écouté ne serait-ce qu'un traître mot des avertissements de son frère.

Altaïs décide d'accompagner sa sœur. Il lui fait confiance, bien sûr, mais, encore une fois, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il entre dans la chambre et découvre avec surprise de voir que Tom est parfaitement réveillé. Il sait pourtant d'expérience, ayant quasiment élevé sa sœur, qu'un bébé est plutôt bruyant, surtout au réveil. Il s'approche d'Alena, et lui demande:

_ "Il était déjà réveillé, quand tu es entrée ? Questionne-t-il, perplexe.

_ Oui, murmure Alena les yeux dans le vague. Taïs', ses yeux sont magnifiques… Chuchote-t-elle avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

_ Je sais… Dit-il tout bas. Exactement comme dans le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore… Ajoute-t-il songeur.

Et à partir de cet instant même, Tom Jedusor devient Tom Adams. A partir de ce matin là, l'histoire change, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais, espérons-le, surtout pour le meilleur.

* * *

Je vais essayer de continuer à poster régulièrement, cependant je ne promets rien... à bientôt!


	6. Chapitre 4: Huit à la maisonOu presqu

_**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration**_

 _ **Chapitre rédigé par: Julie Alice Potter (moi)**_

 _ **Chapitre relu et corrigé par: AliceJeanne**_

Chapitre 4: Huit à la maison...Ou presque

Cela fait deux semaines que Tom vit chez Altaïs et sa sœur, et pour le moment, au grand bonheur du jeune homme, la cohabitation se passe bien.. L'avantage d'avoir adopté Tom à l'âge de 6 mois, c'est qu'il fait ses nuits. Altaïs (et Alena, par extension) n'est donc pas réveillé par des pleurs en pleine nuit. De plus, Tom est un bébé facile, pleurant très peu, si ce n'est jamais.

Aléna, qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère, ne rate jamais une occasion de s'occuper de Tom. Ce matin là ne fait pas exception. C'est donc sans crainte que le jeune homme se réveille, malgré l'heure plutôt tardive: 9h30. C'est l'esprit tranquille qu'Altaïs se lève et rejoint la cuisine en pyjama; il est presque sûr d'y trouver sa sœur, probablement le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales dans un demi-sommeil, Tom assis sur ses genoux, un biberon dans les mains. Et en effet, c'est à cette scène qu'assiste Altaïs en arrivant dans la petite pièce qui leur sert, à la fois, de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon. Altaïs se dit vaguement que c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il aimerait avoir un appareil photo. Il fait demi tour et retourne dans sa chambre " _Avec un peu de chance, on en a pris un",_ pense le jeune homme, alors qu'il fouille son sac, à la recherche de l'objet. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il doit se rendre à l'évidence : pas d'appareil photo à l'horizon.

C'est donc un Altaïs déçu, qui retourne dans la cuisine " _Dommage, ça aurait été bien de pouvoir immortaliser ce moment". Songe-t-il._

Aléna, qui vient seulement de se rendre compte de la présence de son frère, se retourne, affichant un visage enjoué. Altaïs lui sourit en retour tout en s'approchant d'elle.

"Bonjour, petite sœur. Tu as bien dormi ?" Lui demande-t-il avec douceur avant de l'embrasser sur le front (un "rituel" entre eux depuis la mort de leur père, quelques mois seulement après la naissance d'Aléna).

"_ Oui, très bien. Et toi ? Lui répond la fillette. Tu as l'air...déçu. Il y a un problème ?" Demande-t-elle en constatant soudainement son air légèrement pincé et espérant qu'il ne s'agit de rien de grave.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien",répond Altaïs avec un sourire rassurant "c'est juste que je cherchais quelque chose et que je ne l'ai pas trouvé" Explique-t-il en notant mentalement sur sa liste de courses imaginaire qu'il doit faire l'acquisition rapide d'un polaroid.

Aléna adore les sourires de son frère; ils ont le don de la rassurer, quelques soient les circonstances.

C'est à cet instant, perdus dans ce moment d'extrême douceur fraternelle que, le frère et la sœur sont interrompus par trois coups secs portés à la porte.

Altaïs s'interroge. Qui peut bien venir à cette heure ci ? Ils ne connaissent pourtant personne dans le voisinage...

Il se tourne vers sa sœur, prenant un air sérieux et portant la main à sa baguette, qui ne le quitte jamais, dans la poche de sa veste de pyjama.

"_Aléna ?

_ Oui, grand frère ? Demande la fillette, tendue, tout en resserrant son emprise sur Tom qui gazouille sur ses genoux.

_ Tu peux rester la avec Tom pendant que je vais ouvrir, s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui, bien sur"

En ouvrant la porte, Altaïs s'attendait à tout, sauf... à ça!

 _Que je vous explique. La jeune femme qui se tient devant lui, Altaïs la connaît bien. En effet, puisqu'il s'agit de Crystal Evans. Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Non ? Mais si, rappelez vous, l'employée de l'orphelinat Wool's. Ça vous revient, maintenant ? Fin l'aparté, revenons à Altaïs et sa visiteure imprévue._

Les deux jeunes gens se sont revus plusieurs fois au cours des deux dernières semaines. C'est pourquoi, Altaïs est plutôt étonné de voir son amie. Ou plutôt, il est étonné de la voir en larmes, le visage totalement décomposé. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle semblait plutôt heureuse.

 _Mais revenons à nos moutons et écoutons plutôt ce qu'ils ont à se dire._

"_Crys' ? Ne reste pas plantée là, entre donc, s'exclame le jeune homme en lui indiquant l'intérieur d'un geste de la main.

_ Merci, Al', répond Crystal en sanglotant misérablement.

_De rien, c'est normal, la rassure-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais...Tu pleures ? Constate-t-il alors, s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir. Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as perdu ton emploi à l'orphelinat ? La questionne Altaïs en la forçant à le regarder avec douceur."

La jeune femme ne répond pas, pleurant de plus belle. Altaïs passe son bras autour de ses épaules et se promet de tenter de lui parler un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera en mesure d'émettre autre chose que des sanglots. Délicatement, il glisse sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la guide dans le couloir de son logement. Bien qu'il ne sache rien de la situation qui met Crystal dans cet état, il est persuadé qu'un peu de repos lui fera le plus grand bien.

La jeune femme suit son ami jusqu'à une petite pièce, décorée simplement, composée d'un lit simple, d'un bureau et d'une commode. Sur le pas de la porte, Altaïs la stoppe doucement et remonte son bras autour des épaules de Crystal d'un geste qui se veut protecteur.

" _ Cette chambre sera pour Tom d'ici trois ou quatre ans, explique Altaïs, mais je me disais que tu pourrais l'utiliser quelques temps, continue-t-il, pour prendre un peu de repos. Je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Altaïs guide Crystal jusqu'au lit et l'invite à y prendre place, ainsi, ils seront beaucoup plus confortables pour discuter.

_ Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui se passe ? Tente Altaïs, tendu. Enfin, si tu es d'accord. Je ne t'oblige à rien, se rattrape-t-il constatant que sa question était tout de même assez abrupte.

_ C'est très bien comme ça. Vraiment, Al', cette chambre est parfaite, murmure Crystal entre deux sanglots bruyants. Si ça peut te rassurer, enchaîne-t-elle, j'ai toujours mon emploi à l'orphelinat. Tout va bien de ce côté la.

Le jeune homme sent une pression quitter ses épaules, au moins son amie a toujours son gagne-pain. Il craignait, en la voyant dans cet état sur le pas de sa porte que sa situation était telle qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Or dans le cas présent il s'agissait d'autre chose, et quoi que cela puisse être, il y avait certainement une solution.

Un fait lui traverse soudainement l'esprit. Karl, le fils de Crystal, où se trouve-t-il tandis que sa mère est ici? Le beau visage du jeune homme se voile alors qu'il pense que c'est peut-être son enfant qui préoccupe Crystal. Réprimant la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, Altaïs écoute avec attention la suite des explications de Crystal, lui tendant un mouchoir de temps à autre.

_Non, le problème, reprend la jeune femme, c'est que le père de Karl est de retour en ville et qu'il ne sait pas qu'il a un fils.

Altaïs grimace, visiblement il a vu juste, Karl est bien concerné par la détresse de sa mère. Cela ne lui dit toujours pas où se trouve actuellement le petit garçon, mais au moins il sait un peu plus de quoi il en retourne. Et puis, Crystal étant une personne responsable, elle aura certainement confié son fils à quelqu'un de confiance avant de venir chercher l'aide d'Altaïs.

_ Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire: il suffit de le mettre au courant, dit lassement Crystal.

 _En effet, ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour régler le problème…_ Songe le jeune homme en soupirant malgré lui.

_ Sauf que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, continue la jeune femme en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

 _Je me doute bien, sinon ce serait beaucoup trop simple et elle ne serait certainement pas ici dans cet état. Et la vie ayant un sens de l'humour aussi étrange que celui du professeur Dumbledore, je mise dix gallions que la situation est pire que ce qu'elle semble être._

 ___ Vois-tu, le père de Karl est un homme violent et qui n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à moi, s'il apprenait que je lui ai caché ma grossesse. Je sais aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se venger sur Karl, fut-il son fils, chuchote Crystal avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

 _En effet, elle est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, je comprends mieux son état. Et si le père de Karl est aussi violent que Crystal ne le suggère cela ne laisse que peu de doutes sur les raisons qui ont poussé Crystal à s'enfuir loin de lui avec son fils._ Pense Altaïs en frottant le dos de la jeune femme pensivement.

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Crys'. Murmure-t-il. Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai te poser une question. _Autant en avoir le coeur net, et cela évitera d'avoir à repousser une discussion sur ce sujet certainement douloureux pour elle._

_ Vas y, hoquette Crystal.

_ Est ce pour cela que tu es partie en apprenant que tu attendais un enfant ? Parce que cet homme te battait et que tu avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à votre enfant ? _Pour la délicatesse on repassera un autre jour…_ se baffe intérieurement le jeune homme.

_ Oui, chuchote Crystal, tellement bas qu'Altaïs doit approcher son oreille des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, l'air grave et compatissant avant d'enlacer Crystal. La jeune femme, d'abord un peu désarçonnée, accepte finalement l'étreinte et se laisse aller dans les bras d'Altaïs, laissant reposer sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme tandis que de nouvelles larmes s'écrasent sur ses joues déjà inondées.

De longues minutes s'écoulent avant que Crystal ne soit en mesure de se calmer. Elle s'éloigne d'Altaïs, le rouge aux joues, un peu honteuse d'avoir laissé libre cours à ses sentiments de la sorte. Elle esquisse un geste d'excuse mais son hôte l'interrompt. La jeune femme lui sourit avec reconnaissance et d'un petit geste nerveux remet ses cheveux en place. Altaïs, l'esprit dans le vague, efface du bout des doigts, les derniers sillons de larmes qui marquent le visage de Crystal. Ce geste qui se veut amical et rassurant ne fait qu'accentuer les rougissements de la jeune femme. Altaïs penaud, détourne la tête quelques instants, gêné. C'est un baiser sur la joue de la part de Crystal qui le ramène à la réalité.

_ Merci, chuchote-t-elle.

Altaïs hoche la tête, puis reprenant son sérieux se lève prestement, entraînant la jeune femme, par la main, dans son sillage.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la cuisine, les deux jeunes adultes croisent Aléna, qui, inquiète de ne pas les voir revenir, était partie à leur rencontre et s'arrête dans un dérapage...Pas très contrôlé…

Altaïs sourit doucement à sa sœur, en l'arrêtant dans sa glissade, d'une main, et entame les présentations avec entrain.

_ Alena, voici Crystal, l'amie qui travaille à l'orphelinat, explique le jeune homme.

La fillette hoche la tête dubitative. " _Amie"? Il pense sincèrement me faire gober que cette femme magnifique est juste son amie? Altaïs, frangin, tu as beaucoup perdu de tes capacités d'acteur!_ Souriant narquoisement sans s'en rendre compte, Alena salue l'étrangère et lui tend une main formelle.

_ Et Crys', je te présente Alena, ma petite-soeur et pile électrique préférée. Enchaîne Altaïs en passant une main taquine dans les cheveux encore emmêlés de l'enfant.

 _J'espère au moins que les piles électriques sont aussi répandues à cette époque qu'à la mienne... Sinon, elle doit vraiment se dire que nous sommes un peu dingues. Ce qui en soit n'est pas si éloigné que cela de la réalité._

 ___ Enchantée Alena! Répond Crystal avec amusement en serrant la main de la fillette. Altaïs m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il paraît que tu rentres dans une école spéciale c'est bien cela?

Alena fronce les sourcils, puis devine devant le regard alarmé que lui lance son frère qu'il s'agit de la seule excuse qu'il a trouvé pour donner une explication à son entrée à Poudlard, une école "spéciale" bien loin d'ici. Après avoir adressé un petit clin d'oeil à Altaïs, Alena répond par l'affirmative et, voyant que d'autres questions risque d'affluer, fait vivement volte-face et file dans le couloir, prétextant devoir se préparer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Crys', tu n'as rien dit de mal, tempère Altaïs devant l'air étonné de la jeune femme. Je crois même qu'Alena t'aime bien. C'est une fillette bien trop futée pour son âge voilà tout et parfois… et bien, elle réagit, étrangement.

 _Alena, je te promets de te vénérer jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ton intervention et pour me faire pardonner de ce que je viens dire._ Songe Altaïs en se disant qu'il faudrait tout de même qu'il règle le problème "code du secret" un jour ou l'autre.

"_Oh non, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais laissé Karl chez mes parents. Ils vont me tuer… s'exclame soudainement Crystal, sortant le sorcier de ses pensées..

"_Je te fais visiter la maison et ensuite, on va chercher Karl, ça te va ?" Questionne le jeune homme en espérant même ne pas aller trop vite, après tout, il y a encore quelques minutes à peine, la jeune femme était anéantie.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Crystal acquiesce, comme si elle voulait passer à autre chose, oublier le père de Karl:

"_ Oui, ça me va. Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger…dit-elle d'une petite voix teintée de gêne.

_Si je te le propose, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas" lui sourit Altaïs en posant à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

 _OOOoooOOO_

A cet instant, dans la cuisine _,_ Alena se demande de quoi peuvent bien parler les deux adultes mais elle sait que son frère le lui dira en temps voulu, elle lui fait confiance. Après tout, elle lui a toujours fait confiance et il ne l'a jamais trahie. Elle décide d'emmener Tom faire un tour dans le quartier:

"_ Altaïs ?" Appelle Alena, afin de mettre le jeune homme au fait de ses intentions.

 _Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que ce cher Altaïs se retrouve avec des soucis supplémentaires, vous ne croyez pas?_

"_ Oui ? Il y a un problème ?" Altaïs répond en criant depuis la chambre, un peu inquiet.

"_Non, non. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'emmène Tom dehors. On revient dans une heure, répond doucement la fillette, déjà dans le hall, bataillant avec le blouson du jeune Tom.

Le jeune homme, bien que sa soeur ne puisse pas le voir, acquiesce mécaniquement et lui souhaite une agréable promenade, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Crystal.

 _OoooO_

Achevant de fermer son blouson tout en tenant maladroitement Tom dans ses bras, la jeune Alena se prépare à une agréable balade en compagnie du garçonnet. Le temps est doux, aussi, cette matinée semble être idéale pour prendre l'air. La fillette préfère laisser les deux adultes en paix, malgré sa curiosité, elle estime qu'elle n'a pas à se mêler de toutes les affaires de son frère, ainsi que de celles de ses amis. Ce qu'Alena ignore cependant, c'est que ces problèmes qui accablent la jeune Crystal pourraient, dans un avenir bien plus proche qu'elle ne le pense, devenir également les siens.

 _ **OoooO**_

 _ **Et maintenant, la question de fin de chapitre:**_

 _ **A votre avis, qui Alena va-t-elle rencontrer ?**_


	7. ANNONCE

Ceci N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

Je voulais juste mettre un petit mot pour faire une annonce:

J'AI MON BAC!

(SANS MENTION)


	8. Chapitre 5: Mauvaise rencontre

**Chapitre 5: Mauvaise rencontre**

°OoO°

Résumé des chapitres précédents: _Altaïs et sa jeune soeur Alena ont remonté le temps afin d'offrir à Tom Jedusor la famille qui selon eux lui a manqué durant son enfance, tentant d'empêcher ainsi l'apparition du mage noir responsable du déclin du monde magique. Au début du vingtième siècle les deux voyageurs multiplient les rencontres et les expériences. Par une belle matinée Alena sort promener Tom alors que son frère réconforte Crystal, une amie au passé trouble, travaillant à l'orphelinat où résidait Tom. La fillette était loin de se douter que sa promenade lui réserverait de nombreuses surprises…_

°OoO°

Une fois dehors, Tom dans les bras, Aléna se perd dans ses pensées. _Vous devez vous demander a quoi peut bien penser une enfant de onze ans ? Et bien, a tout sortes de choses: à son père, qu'elle a a peine connu, à sa mère, tuée sous ses yeux par des mangemorts pour avoir refusé de les rejoindre, alors qu'elle était âgée d'à peine dix ans. Et enfin, à son frère, la seule personne en qui elle a pleinement confiance; tout du moins pour le moment._

Aléna regarde autour d'elle : il fait beau, le ciel est clair et dénué de nuages. Le temps idéal pour une petite promenade en somme. La rue dans laquelle elle se trouve est dégagée et l'enfant se dit qu'elle ne croisera certainement personne durant sa promenade, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire, étant toujours craintive que des moldus découvrent par mégarde sa nature de sorcière. Le contrôle des capacités magiques n'est en effet pas inné chez les sorciers et les jeunes enfants sont souvent soumis aux caprices de leur potentiel.

.

Alena ignore encore à quel point elle se trompe et que l'absence de foule n'est qu'une malheureuse illusion. Elle marche pendant quelques minutes sans destination précise, se laissant guider par le petit vent frais du matin, toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées, sans voir l'homme qui arrive droit sur elle. En conséquence, la fillette est brusquement tirée de ses pensées par une rencontre pour le moins...Brutale avec le sol.

"_ Eh gamine! Grommelle une voix bourrue, ramenant la jeune fille sur Terre. Regarde un peu où tu vas!

Aléna, serrant toujours Tom contre elle, priant pour que le petit garçon n'ait rien, suite au choc, relève la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec ce qui lui semble être une montagne, et pas une montagne de bonne humeur... L'homme a l'air furieux, si ce n'est furibond et la fillette sent d'instinct qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais croiser son chemin.

Aléna détaille l'homme qui se tient devant elle: âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il est gigantesque, certainement frôlant les deux mètres et n'a pas été gâté par la nature: assez banal physiquement, il a hérité de cheveux d'un blond assez terne et d'yeux d'un bleu tout aussi fade. Encore sous le choc de sa chute, et figée de peur face à l'homme, la fillette sursaute lorsque ce dernier reprend la parole, visiblement assez irrité.

"_ Bon, tu t'excuses ou je dois prévenir tes parents de ton impolitesse ? Grogne-t-il.

_ Excusez moi, je ne vous avez pas vu monsieur… Murmure Alena piteusement en se remettant sur ses pieds tout en regardant furtivement si Tom n'a rien. Par bonheur, l'enfant semble toujours aussi paisible.

La fillette se demande qui peut bien être cet homme aux proportions aussi titanesques que son apparent mauvais caractère. Il ne peut pas être de l'immeuble, ni même du quartier car personne n'est sans ignorer qu'Altaïs et elle sont orphelins.

"_C'est tout ce que tu as dire?! Vraiment?! Fulmine-t-il, faisant tressauter à nouveau sa jeune interlocutrice.

"_ Oui, c'est tout. Répond doucement Alena commençant à prendre peur et à trouver cet homme bien indisposant. Que voulez vous que je vous dise d'autre ?" Demande-t-elle, à voix basse plus pour elle-même que pour la montagne, en voyant l'individu taper du pied.

Aléna, ne constatant en premier lieu pas de réaction de son interlocuteur, commence à s'éloigner un peu, sentant le danger que peut potentiellement représenter un homme de sa taille pour une petite fille comme elle. Mais celui-ci intercepte son geste et l'attrape par le bras, le serrant à lui en briser des os. Il est extrêmement fort, Alena jurerait qu'il pourrait être boxeur..

_"Vous me faites mal!" Crie-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous le coup de la panique.

Instinctivement la fillette resserre son bras libre contre sa poitrine menue et Tom, le protégeant ainsi. L'enfant s'est d'ailleurs réveillé et observe avec de petits yeux curieux la scène qui est en train de se dérouler autour de lui.

_"Lâchez-moi!" Le supplie-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de la poigne d'acier de l'homme, des larmes dévalant cette fois-ci ses joues. Le calme de la rue ne lui est finalement pas aussi profitable qu'elle l'a pensé et elle donnerait, à présent, beaucoup pour que quelqu'un passe et empêche l'homme de lui faire du mal.

Le type se contente de sourire narquoisement et commence à tirer la petite fille vers lui. Alena, prise de panique tente alors la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit: prendre la fuite. D'un coup de pied bien placé, elle tente de se dégager. L'homme étouffe un cri, et Alena n'attend pas son reste et commence à courir, tenant Tom très fort contre elle. Le petit commence alors à pleurer sentant que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire et sa porteuse redouble d'effort dans ses foulées. Malheureusement sans résultat, car quelques secondes plus tard, une masse l'envoie au sol.

La fillette, le souffle coupé, n'a pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une gifle violente l'assomme à demi. L'esprit embrumé, Alena porte sa main à sa joue meurtrie et inondée de larmes avant de serrer davantage Tom contre elle en tentant de le rassurer. Mais ses membres tremblent et ses gestes tellement maladroits que les pleurs du petit redoublent au lieu de s'estomper. Alena est désespérée.

_"Tu vas voir sale petite garce!" Éructe son agresseur, faisant fit de la situation.

L'homme l'empoigne par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et, se baissant, approche son visage de celui de la fillette.

"_ BON, ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN, PARCE QUE JE NE LE RÉPÉTERAI PAS DEUX FOIS: ICI, C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE, COMPRIS ? Lui hurle-t-il dans les oreilles.

Aléna, terrorisée et tremblante se raccroche à Tom qui se met à hurler à plein poumons, amplifiant le sentiment de panique qui a pris possession de sa jeune porteuse. Les cris de l'enfant ne manquent d'ailleurs pas d'agacer celui qui en est la cause..

"_Bon! Tu fais taire ce mioche où je dois m'en charger !?" Crie-t-il t fou de rage: il a, en effet, toujours détesté les enfants et cela l'irrite au plus au point que la fillette insupportable qu'est Alena à ses yeux, ne calme pas le petit alors que celui-ci hurle à en briser les tympans d'un éléphant.

Finalement, au prix de ce qui semble être, pour lui, un effort intense, il finit par la relâcher. Aléna se dépêche de faire demi tour pour pouvoir, enfin, rentrer à l'appartement qu'elle partage avec son frère. Elle repense à ce qui vient de se passer: d'un côté, elle sait qu'elle va devoir, un jour où l'autre, en parler à son frère mais, de l'autre, elle se demandé si elle ne ferait pas mieux de lui cacher ça pendant quelques jours, au moins le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée et de se remettre de ses émotions. Étant plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fait pas attention aux quelques passants qu'elle croise et qui la regardent étrangement: après tout, n'importe qui trouverait étrange de croiser une enfant de onze ans, en larmes et avec un bébé hurlant dans les bras, qui marche apparemment sans faire attention à sa destination où sans ni savoir, ni regarder où elle va. Ce n'est qu'au bout de presque un quart d'heure, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est arrivée à destination. Elle s'arrête quelques minutes, histoire de calmer Tom, de sécher ses larmes et de se redonner une allure à peu près correcte. Et elle a pris sa décision: elle n'en parlera pas tout de suite à son frère. Même si, le connaissant, il risque de deviner très rapidement qu'il est arrivé quelque chose en voyant dans quel état elle est rentrée. Surtout que malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle a échoué à calmer Tom. Elle se décide à monter à l'appartement.

 _OooO_

Pendant que sa soeur est sortie avec Tom, Altaïs est resté avec sa nouvelle amie, pour tenter de la rassurer. Après tout, le père violent de son fils revient après presque trois ans d'absence et sans savoir qu'il a un fils de deux ans, c'est normal qu'elle ait peur. Et, même si elle refuse de l'admettre, elle s'inquiète en premier lieu de la possibilité qu'il fasse du mal à Altaïs et à sa soeur. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, redoute ce qui se passera le jour où le père de Karl apprendra l'existence de son fils.

Mais revenons à nos moutons _(où plutôt, en l'occurrence, à notre jeune couple (même s'ils ne sont pas ensemble))_ :

Finalement, Altaïs se tourne vers Crystal;

_ Crys, commence-t-il, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa question sans paraître trop brutal.

_ Oui ? demande la jeune femme sentant que son ami veut lui poser une question et souhaitant l'encourager

" _Bon, allez, je me lance. Courage, Al', c'est pas une question si compliquée que ça"_ songe le jeune-homme du futur.

_ La raison de ta présence ici est-elle liée au fait que tu pourrais craindre des représailles de la part de Karl? " _Bah, tu vois, mon vieux, c'était assez simple, en fait"_ s'encourage-t-il.

Crystal, après quelques minutes de silence (et s'être mordillée nerveusement les lèvres) décide d'être honnête avec lui,Altaïs étant l'une des rares personnes en qui elle a une entière confiance. De plus, son instinct lui chuchote qu'il ne la trahira ni elle, ni ses secrets.

_ C'est une de mes plus grandes peur, avoue-t-elle dans un souffle, mais ce qui me fait encore plus peur, c'est qu'il s'en prenne à toi, où à ta soeur, ajoute-t-elle en baissant la tête, un peu bredouillante. Il a toujours su ce qui me ferait le plus souffrir,. Il a beau être le pire des salauds, s'il y a bien une chose que je dois lui reconnaître, c'est qu'il me connait par coeur...Heureusement, il ne sait pas où je vis en ce moment… précise-t-elle, tremblant en pensant à ce qui arriverait s'il en était autrement."

Altaïs frissonne en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Crystal était restée avec le père de Karl. Elle ne serait probablement pas en train de lui parler, à l'heure actuelle, songe-t-il avec horreur.

Alors qu'une porte claque et que des pleurs caractéristiques retentissent dans l'entrée de l'appartement, Altaïs prend enfin conscience du temps écoulé depuis le départ de sa jeune soeur. Secouant la tête, le jeune homme tend l'oreille, une vive inquiétude lui enserrant subitement la poitrine. Les hurlements déchaînés ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une seule personne: Tom. _  
__ Tom! Lena! s'écrit-il en lançant un regard paniqué à Crystal avant de s'élancer sur ses talons alors qu'elle se précipite déjà vers la source des pleurs.

 _OooO_

Une fois rentrée, Aléna essaye de calmer Tom mais voilà: les hurlements du bébé ont attiré l'attention d'Altaïs, qui remarque tout de suite l'état dans lequel se trouve sa soeur: les larmes aux yeux, rouge de colère, un peu débraillée et, surtout, sur sa joue, la marque d'une main, et Crystal. Le jeune homme, prenant Tom dans ses bras, se tourne vers son amie et lui colle le bébé dans les bras, sans vraiment lui demander son avis.

Crystal soupire, puis quitte la pièce avec Tom.

Finalement, Altaïs attire une chaise avec sa baguette, fait assoir sa sœur et attends qu'elle ait finit de pleurer sur son épaule avant de commencer à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant sa promenade avec Tom.

"_ Bon, Aléna, que s'est-il passé pendant cette ballade, pour que tu rentre dans cet état ?" Demande le jeune homme, sincèrement inquiet pour sa soeur, ainsi que pour le jeune Tom, qu'il considère déjà comme son fils.

La plus jeune soupire, mais finit par répondre à son frère:

"_ C'est une longue, très longue histoire"

Altaïs sourit:

"_ Alors vas y, j'ai tout mon temps…"

Et Aléna se lance dans le récit de sa rencontre plutôt violente (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) avec Noah: comment, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle l'a percuté, la réaction de l'homme, qui n'a pas voulu la laisser partir, la gifle...Jusqu'au moment où il a enfin accepté de la laisser le récit de sa sœur, Altaïs passe par plusieurs émotions: d'abord l'étonnement (il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa sœur ait des ennuis aussi rapidement après leur arrivée, et encore moins pendant ce qui aurait dû être une simple balade), ensuite la peur en pensant à tout ce qui aurait pu mal tourné (il aurait suffit que l'autre ait une arme pour que cela tourne au bain de sang) et, enfin, la colère contre cet homme qui a levé la main sur sa petite soeur. De plus, il se demande qui peut bien être cet homme pour oser s'en prendre à une fillette et un bébé sans défense.


	9. Chapitre 6: Conséquences

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 6 avec... presque pas de retard! Bonne lecture, Bonne Année (et possiblement bonne nuit)! :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

oOo

 **Conséquences (et une petite visite surprise)**

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie a repris son cours et l'on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé sauf que voilà, les choses ont changé: Altaïs a peur à chaque fois que sa soeur quitte l'appartement et Alena fait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Le seul que cette histoire n'a pas perturbé, c'est Tom. Pour lui, c'est comme si cette ballade cauchemardesque n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Cette nuit la, Altaïs est réveillé par les hurlements de sa soeur. Encore une fois. Même s'il ne dit rien, le jeune homme commence à en avoir assez de ne pas pouvoir finir ses nuits. alors il fait ce qu'il fait à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation: il se lève et rejoint la chambre de sa soeur.

Une fois sur place, il pousse doucement la porte, entre sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Tom (il a remarqué que les nuits étaient plus calmes quand le bébé dort dans la chambre de sa soeur), s'assoit sur le lit et lui caresse les cheveux. Altaïs repense à l'époque où sa mère est morte: la fillette a mis des mois à s'en remettre et faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il n'ignore pas que ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour a dû rappeler à sa soeur cette époque: le jour où les mangemorts ont frappé à leur porte, leur mère avait déjà reçu de nombreuses lettres de menaces. Ils lui disaient que si elle ne les rejoignait pas, ils s'en prendraient à lui et à sa soeur. Pour sa mère, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle a répondu aux mangemorts qu'elle les rejoindrait quand il gèlera en enfer. Résultat: deux heures plus tard, elle était morte. À l'époque, lui étant à Poudlard, c'est sa soeur qui lui a envoyé une lettre. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision: il a laissé tomber ses études, demandé la garde de sa soeur (il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, à l'époque, soit la majorité sorcière, et pris un appartement à Londres). Mais revenons au temps présent (ou plutôt passé, en l'occurence…):

Altaïs n'ose pas réveiller sa soeur. Il sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais il n'ose pas. Il finit cependant par se décider:

"_ Alena ? Chuchote le jeune homme pour appeler sa soeur, Lena, réveille-toi"

"_ Allez, réveille-toi…" l'encourage-t-il mentalement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de panique intense pour le jeune homme, la jeune-fille finit par ouvrir les yeux:

"_ Al' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demande la fillette surprise en se frottant les yeux, tandis que son frère la serre dans ses bras avec force.

Quand il se rend compte que qu'elle est réveillée, Altaïs la serre dans ses bras.

"_ Oh...Euh...Désolé" Répond Altaïs en se reculant, la libérant ainsi de son étreinte. "C'est juste que tu m'as fait peur"

"_ Ça, j'avais compris mais tu sais, c'était juste un cauchemar" répond-elle en souriant.

Finalement, après avoir rassuré sa sœur et s'être assuré que tout va bien pour elle, Altaïs retourne se coucher et le reste de la nuit se passe bien,ce qui, comparé à l'agitation habituelle est assez étonnant.

Au petit matin, le jeune homme se lève et descend dans la cuisine, qu'il trouve vide (une fois n'est pas coutume). Il a à peine le temps de s'asseoir que l'on frappe à la porte :

« _ Oui, oui, j'arrive ! » Le jeune homme s'empresse de se lever et d'aller ouvrir ; quelle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir, sur le pas de la porte, un vieil homme (pas si vieux que ça, à cette époque) qu'il connaît plutôt bien dans la mesure où c'est grâce à lui que son parrain a réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

« _ Bonjour, jeune homme »

Dire que ledit jeune homme est surpris serait un euphémisme, même si, à vrai dire, il s'attendait à recevoir cette visite bien plus tôt.

« _ Pro...Professeur Dumbledore...Qu...Quelle surprise... » Bégaie-t-il dans une parfaite imitation du professeur Quirrell.

Vous devez vous demander où est donc passée l'assurance qu'Altaïs affiche habituellement (bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une façade, la plupart du temps) ? Et bien, elle est probablement partie se cacher dans les limbes de son cerveau…

«_ Figurez-vous que ce matin, en me levant , j'ai eu une drôle de surprise! » s'exclame Albus avec une fausse jovialité tentée de suspicion.

L'homme fixe Altaïs, qui a l'impression de passer aux rayons X et est très mal à l'aise (il a l'impression que l'autre lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert (ce qui est très probablement le cas, vu sa nullité absolue (et reconnue) en matière de magie dite «de l'esprit» (occlumencie, légilimencie et tout ce qui va avec).

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas très étonnant, quand on sait qui il a eu comme prof (un certain sorcier un peu trop connu portant avec une élégance folle une paire de lunettes rondes). Mais revenons a notre conversation.

«_ Qu...Quoi, comme surprise, monsieur ?» S'inquiète Altaïs, probablement à raison.

«_ Un nom des plus surprenants est apparu ce matin dans le registre des élèves de la promotion 1949" indique-t-il en redressant légèrement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez tout en continuant de fixer son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire pincé

"_ Oh euh...Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?» Intérieurement, Altaïs est mort de peur, et pour cause: il n'a jamais su mentir.

« _ Figurez-vous, mon garçon, que le professeur Dippet m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre sœur, notamment a propos du fait que vous aviez de très faibles revenus» Le futur directeur semble sincèrement étonné mais Altaïs ne sait pas s'il l'est réellement ou s'il cherche simplement à le faire parler (connaissant le personnage, il y a probablement un peu des deux).

«_ Et bien monsieur, j'ai trouvé un emploi il y a quelques mois... » ajoute le jeune homme, un peu hésitant.

« _ Je vois. Votre emploi est-il bien payé ? » le vieil homme semble se lancer dans un interrogatoire.

« _ Aussi bien que peut l'être un emploi de libraire, pourquoi ? » Altaïs commence sérieusement à paniquer intérieurement.

«_ Assez pour élever seul un bébé et une enfant de onze ans ? » Le vieil homme garde son sourire pincé: il semble douter sérieusement de la véracité des paroles de son jeune interlocuteur.

«_ Comment... » Altaïs est scotché mais il aurait du se douter que leur présence ne passerait pas inaperçue très longtemps.

«_ Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il m'a fallu pour faire le lien en voyant que le jeune Tom portait votre nom ? » Le regard du professeur est de moins en moins chaleureux et altaïs commence à comprendre pourquoi certains disent que ses colères sont effrayantes.

C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, des Altaïs, en Angleterre, il n'y en a pas tant que ça…Du moins, à l'époque. Peut-être que plus tard, dans quelques générations...

« _ Écoutez, monsieur, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu » Altaïs n'en pense bien sûr pas un mot : il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le prévenir tant qu'il aurait le choix « mais j'étais très occupé, au cours des derniers mois »

« _ Bien. Où est votre sœur ? » Demande le vieux, plus chaleureux.

Altaïs, étonné, répond cependant à la question, sur ses gardes :

«_ Elle dort, pourquoi ? Tom aussi, ajoute-t-il, et je n'ai pas l'intention de les réveiller »

«_ Oh dommage, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler ». Indique le vieux sorcier en souriant.

« _ Professeur ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas de vous (en fait, si, c'est exactement ça) mais j'ai à faire et je travaille, aujourd'hui »

« _ Oh, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser ». L'homme part en souriant, sachant, d'instinct, qu'il reverra très bientôt le jeune propriétaire des lieux.

Après le départ du vieil homme, Altaïs sent la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules retomber: finalement, cette visite c'est mieux passée qu'il ne le pensait mais le départ de Dumbledore reste tout de même un immense soulagement. Enfin, en tout cas, maintenant, il n'a plus à s'inquiéter de recevoir sa visite.

_"Al ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Demande la jeune soeur de l'adolescent, qui vient d'arriver avec Tom dans les bras, inquiète.  
Altaïs se retourne: il ne les a pas entendu arriver.

Il lui répond doucement, toujours inquiet.

_ "Rien, Lena, ne t'inquiète pas" La rassure-t-il.

_ "Mais...Tu fais une tête bizarre et je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un" Lui dit-elle suspicieuse.

Son frère lui sourit, puis ajoute, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement: "Ne t'inquiète pas, va, ce n'était rien d'important"

Altaïs, après s'être assuré qu'ils ne manqueront de rien ce matin (il revient manger avec sa sœur tous les midis), quitte l'appartement, direction la librairie ou il est employé. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

oOo

* * *

Rendez-vous à Poudlard d'ici quelques semaines pour la suite des aventures... d'Alena! :)


	10. Chapitre 7: En route pour Poudlard!

_**Chapitre 7: En route pour Poudlard!**_

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite de Dumbledore. Tom, maintenant âgé de huit mois, était toujours un bébé calme, au sommeil très lourd et qui ne pleurait quasiment jamais. Il faisait le bonheur et la fierté de son père et de sa tante. En parlant de celle-ci, le jour qu'elle attendait depuis sa plus tendre enfance était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui, 1er septembre 1931, était un grand jour pour la famille Adams. En effet, dans quelques heures à peine, Alena serait en route pour Poudlard. Il était actuellement 6h du matin et la jeune fille était surexcitée, à tel point que, la veille, son frère avait eu un mal fou à la convaincre d'aller se coucher et avait dû lui répéter une bonne centaine de fois que, non, elle ne pouvait pas emmener Tom à Poudlard, qu'il était trop jeune pour y aller. Ce fut avec les plus grandes difficultés à tenir en place qu'elle réveilla finalement son frère à 8h30. Ledit frère rala d'ailleurs un peu, uniquement pour la forme: il était au moins aussi impatient lorsque lui-même était entré à Poudlard.

La future élève de Poudlard alla chercher Tom dans la chambre de son frère et, comme elle s'y attendait, trouva l'enfant déjà éveillé. Le bambin lui fit un magnifique sourire où deux petites dents pointaient sur le devant. Elle le prit sous les aisselles, le serra contre elle et l'emmena dans la cuisine. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils l'avait adopté, environ deux mois plus tôt. Si Altaïs s'occupait de Tom la plupart du temps, Alena tenait à le lever et à le coucher. Un autre petit changement avait eu lieu dans leurs vies à tous les trois: Crystal avait emménagé chez eux avec son fils. Alena adorait le petit garçon, qui le lui rendait bien. La présence de la jeune femme, dont Altaïs était peu à peu en train de tomber amoureux, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, forçait les deux ex-Black à vivre comme des moldus.

Mais pour l'heure, ses pensées étaient tout autres. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: son entrée plus qu'imminente à Poudlard. À ce moment, son frère l'appela: il était temps de partir, s'ils voulaient être à l'heure à la gare. Elle pris le bras de son frère, lui assura qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires et que, oui, elle avait sa baguette et ce dernier les fit transplaner directement sur la voie 9 ¾. Le panneau « _Poudlard Express, 11h »_ qui trônait fièrement devant eux leur fit savoir qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Le jeune homme se mit en face de sa soeur, Tom dans les bras, et lui dit:

« Bon, Lena. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, tu entres à Poudlard. Je ne vais pas te faire des recommandations interminables, comme aurait pu le faire papa. Je vais juste te répéter ce que m'avait dit maman: où que tu ailles, je serai fier de toi, ne l'oublie jamais. N'oublie jamais ça. Fais-toi des amis sur qui tu pourras compter quelques soient les circonstances. Et surtout, amuse-toi bien. » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Après l'avoir aidée à monter sa valise dans le train, il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit. Elle monta et, une fois qu'il eut transplané, se mit en quête d'un compartiment libre. Elle en trouva heureusement un assez rapidement, où elle s'installa. Alors que le train partait, elle resta le nez collé à la fenêtre, regardant s'éloigner le quai, puis, lorsque ce dernier ne fut plus qu'un point dans le lointain, elle se retourna. Il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte du compartiment. Alena ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître la tête couronnée de cheveux d'un noir profond d'un garçon dont les yeux gris avaient la couleur de l'acier liquide et pétillaient de bonheur. Le nouveau venu demanda:

« Je peux entrer ? Les autres compartiments sont plein » _Et t'as l'air super sympa,_ ajouta-t-il en pensées.

Alena hocha vivement la tête et se décala pour lui faire de la place. Elle l'aida à hisser sa valise dans les filets et il lui rendit la pareille avec la sienne. Il s'installa en face d'elle et se présenta d'une voix enjouée, totalement en contraste avec celle, neutre voire glaciale, qu'il utilisait devant ses parents ou en public, en lui tendant la main:

« Orion Black! »

Alena se figea sur place quelques secondes, puis une fois passé le choc de rencontrer son grand père paternel âgé de 11 ans, se reprit et se présenta à son tour:

« Alena Adams » dit-elle « mais mes amis m'appellent Al' ou Lena » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Chacun saisit la main tendue de l'autre, scellant ainsi leur amitié. Le trajet ne fut que rires et cris. Lorsque fut annoncée l'arrivée imminente du train en gare de Pré au Lard, Alena chassa sans ménagement Orion du compartiment, le temps de se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, elle ne put que constater que lui aussi avait pris le temps de revêtir son uniforme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le trouvait très beau garçon, pour un enfant de 11 ans. À l'idée que, dans quelques années, il ferait tourner bien des têtes, garçons et filles confondus, elle eut un vague pincement au cœur, auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention. Elle l'attribua au fait d'être à Poudlard et d'avoir rencontré son grand père.

Elle suivit la masse des première année menés par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, dont les longs cheveux auburn lui étaient étrangement familiers. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle connaissait cet homme et aurait dû le reconnaître, mais pas moyen de mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle monta dans une barque avec Orion, un blond qui lui rappelait beaucoup la famille Malefoy et un brun dont les cheveux indomptables et les yeux noisettes criaient qu'il était un Potter.

Si Alena passa la traversée à discuter avec Orion, pour les deux autres, le voyage fut des plus silencieux. Ils suivirent ensuite l'homme jusqu'à deux grandes portes, qui s'ouvrirent sur un deuxième homme, qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à leur guide, les seules différences étant ses cheveux, beaucoup plus longs, et les lunettes en demi lune qu'il avait sur le nez. La jeune fille reconnut alors, d'après les quelques photos qu'elle avait vu de lui, Albus Dumbledore, directeur adjoint à cette époque. Au moment où elle se rappelait que Dumbledore avait un frère plus jeune, elle comprit également pour leur guide lui était familier: il n'était autre que ledit frère. La troupe des premières années suivit Dumbledore qui les emmena dans une petite salle. Alena entendit le blond qui était monté dans leur barque marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Serpentard, je dois aller à Serpentard » mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle.

Lorsque Dumbledore revint, elle croisa brièvement son regard et il lui sourit. Il savait qui elle était réellement, elle en avait la certitude. Il les emmena dans la grande salle, où quatre table étaient installées. Il y en avait deux de chaque côté, séparées par l'allée où s'avançaient actuellement les élèves de première année. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une cinquième table, selon toute vraisemblance réservée à l'équipe enseignante.

Dumbledore prit la parole, s'adressant aux nouveaux:

"Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret et poserez le choixpeau magique sur votre tête, dit-il en brandissant fièrement un chapeau plus rapiécé qu'autre chose qui aurait eu bien besoin, selon Alena, d'un sacré coup de jeune.

\- Adams, Alena"

La jeune fille fendit la foule et s'avança, sous le regard inquiet d'Orion. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau eut à peine frôler sa tête qu'il se décida:

GRYFFONDOR!

Alena rejoignit la table des rouge et or et reporta son attention sur la répartition.

Le suivant fut:

"Black, Orion"

Le jeune garçon, beaucoup moins confiant que dans le train, s'avança en tremblant. Lorsqu'il s'assit, son regard croisa celui d'Alena, qui lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit par un sourire peu assuré.

 **Bonjour, jeune Black.**

Orion sursauta en entendant une voix parler dans sa tête.

 _Vous… Qui êtes vous ?_

 **Je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau. Mon rôle est de répartir les élèves.**

 **Hmm… Je vois en toi du courage, beaucoup de courage… Une volonté de te démarquer de ta famille…**

 _Mes parents veulent que j'aille à Serpentard._

 **Le veux tu aussi ?**

 _Je… Je n'en suis pas sur._

 __À cet instant, Orion repensa à ces quelques heures passées en compagnie de Lena. Avant de la rencontrer, il était déjà déterminé à ne pas suivre ses parents, parce qu'il savait que ses envies de liberté n'étaient pas compatibles avec les projets qu'ils avaient pour lui. Sa rencontre avec la jeune fille n'avait fait que le conforter dans sa décision de tracer son propre chemin. Sa nouvelle amie ne lui avait pas caché qu'elle vivait avec quatre autres personnes dont deux enfants en bas âge dans un appartement prévu pour trois. Elle lui avait dit, également, que deux de ses colocataires étaient moldus. Alors, il prit sa décision. Parce qu'en étant à Serpentard, il donnerait raison à ses parents, il demanda à aller ailleurs.

 _Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard. Je veux aller à Gryffondor._

 **En es-tu sûr ?**

 _Oui_

 **Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je ne m'opposerais pas à ta décision, jeune Black rebelle. Tu iras donc à…**

GRYFFONDOR!

Orion sursauta; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chapeau crie aussi fort.

Il se leva, reposant précautionneusement l'ancien artefact sur le tabouret branlant, et rejoignit avec un sourire radieux la table de sa nouvelle maison où il s'assit à côté d'Alena.

La répartition reprit. Les noms défilaient mais Alena n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à:

"Malefoy, Abraxas"

SERPENTARD!

Alena reconnut le blond qui lui avait fait penser à un Malefoy.

"Potter, Camille"

GRYFFONDOR!

C'était le brun qui était avec eux dans la barque. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux sous les applaudissement de toute la salle.

Aussitôt la répartition achevée et le traditionnel discours de bienvenue prononcé par le Professeur Dippet, le directeur de l'établissement, les élèves affamés se ruèrent sur les différents plats qui venaient d'apparaî en mangeant, Alena entama la conversation avec Orion. Le fils Potter n'osait pas se joindre à eux. Alena l'observa du coin de l'œil et dit quelque chose à Orion à voix basse. Le Black hocha la tête en souriant.

Après le repas, ils suivirent les préfets jusqu'à la salle commune, située au septième étage et gardée par le tableau d'une grosse femme. Le préfet de 5° année, un grand blond taillé comme un batteur de Quidditch, se tourna vers eux:

« Pour entrer, il vous faut le mot de passe. Il change à chaque fin de trimestre, veillez à vous le procurer avant le début du trimestre suivant. Le mot de passe pour ce trimestre est Victoire. »

Le tableau bascula et les jeunes élèves suivirent le préfet quand il pénétra dans la salle. Il s'arrêta devant un escalier qui se séparait en deux après une dizaine de marches, pour rejoindre une estrade. Le préfet reprit la parole:

« Cet escalier mène aux dortoirs, vos affaires y sont déjà. Celui des filles est à gauche, celui des garçons, à droite. »

Alena suivit les autres filles de première année et choisit le lit situé le plus près de la porte. Elle se déshabilla et se coucha. Elle s'endormit comme une masse aussitôt que sa tête eut touché son oreiller et sa dernière pensée fut pour son frère.


End file.
